


Worth It

by Little_Beast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, derek left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Beast/pseuds/Little_Beast
Summary: If he's honest, he should stop drinking.  It never gets him any good results. Great one night stands, maybe, but when his sober self takes over, even those don't seem so great.Plus, Stiles has never been one to turn down a bet.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Ian Bohen posted a photo of he & Hoechlin and Hoechlin had grey hairs in his beard and sunshine eyes and this happened.  
> I will not be held responsible.

If he's honest, he should stop drinking. It never gets him any good results. Great one night stands, maybe, but when his sober self takes over, even those don't seem so great. 

Still, it’s worth it. 

He won't stop drinking. Just because it doesn't get him good results doesn't mean it doesn't give him funny ones. Having a story to tell is important. Just don't ask his dad, who'd like him to have a long term significant other instead. "Grandkids, Stiles. I don't care who they come out of, but it'd be nice to have some." To which Stiles has many responses, but the one that shuts John down the fastest will always be "I'll ask the prostitute on the corner if she has a waiting list. It'll be at least 6 months until the one she's working on is done." 

Like he said, worth it. 

Either way, when friends from school said they'd be in NYC for the weekend and begged him to come visit, he'd bought a ticket that night (because he'd been drunk and it seemed like a great idea) and when they suggested going to a different bar after being kicked out of the last one, that also seemed like a good idea. 

Coming to NYC for the weekend really had been a good idea, for the most part. He hadn't seen these people in nearly a year, and even though they kept up online and through a group chat, it was good to catch up with them all. What wasn't so good was the fact that they all had started settling down, leaving Stiles as the only single one. 

Which meant he was currently trying to explain that he doesn’t want anyone, doesn’t need anyone, thank you very much. It’s like he’s talking to his dad again, except it’s five of his closest friends from college and they’re all a little drunk. (Okay, a lot.)

“Don’t you get lonely?” Cameron asks, raising his eyebrows like he’s caught Stiles in a lie. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I have friends. Work. A dog!” 

“And you’ve always been close with your right hand,” Brad says, earning laughter from the group and a blush from Stiles. 

He smacks Brad’s arm. “I do just fine without the help of my hand,” Stiles says. “I do more than fine. I am very appealing, I’ll have you know.” 

His friends are laughing. “Sure,” Cameron says, leaning in to kiss Brooke. “I’d love to see it.” 

“I can get with anyone in this bar,” Stiles says, regretting the words almost as soon as they leave his mouth. He takes a big gulp of his beer to hide it. He’s too drunk for this shit. 

“Okay, prove it.” Brooke says, craning her neck. “That guy. In the black jacket, with his back to us. Get his number and I’ll believe you.” 

Stiles picks out the guy she’s talking about easily. He can’t see his face, but he’s broad shouldered and well dressed. 

Stiles bows at his friends before making his way toward the guy, heart beating quickly. Okay, so he wasn’t actually that great at this part - he usually waited to get noticed. 

But he has a point to prove and he’s going to prove it. 

It’ll probably be worth it. 

He puts a hand on the guy’s shoulder, realizing too late that it appears the guy might be on a double date - there’s a woman next to him and another couple across from them. Their conversation stops. He avoids looking at the guy’s face. “Okay, hi, sorry to interrupt. I️ bet my friends I could get a date with anyone in this bar. They picked you, so if you could just help a guy out and -” he finally looks at the face attached to the shoulder he’s gripping, holds up the pen and napkin Cameron had sent with him. 

He drops his hand, words falling flat. “Holy shit.” 

Derek stares back. There’s grey hairs in his beard and his eyes look bright and happy. Stiles can’t process that. Or anything. 

“And I am going to -” he stops. What? Leave? Run? Pass out? 

“Never seen you speechless,” Derek says, and he’s smirking a little and Stiles’ stomach drops because holy shit, Derek’s even more beautiful as he was 6 years ago. 

Stiles feels his cheeks get hot, tries to speak but just splutters, and then ends by just motioning to Derek. 

“My number will win you the bet?” Derek asks, ignoring how his friends (his date?) asked if he knows Stiles. 

Stiles lifts the napkin and pen again. Derek takes it, smirking. He writes a number on the napkin, puts it back into Stiles’ hand and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Stiles turns on his heel and goes back to the table, clutching the napkin. Why is he walking away? Don’t walk away. Turn around. Don’t turn around. Leave the bar. Call Scott. CALL SCOTT. 

His friends are laughing and cheering. He’s trying to make sure they don’t rip the napkin as they joke that someone needs to make sure it’s not the rejection hotline number when there’s a hand on his shoulder now. 

His friends get quiet. “What’s he win if I take him home with me?” Derek asks, and Stiles is pretty sure he could melt under Derek’s touch. 

“My respect and admiration forever,” Brooke finally says. “Stiles what on earth did you say to land that?” 

Stiles looks at Derek and then back at his friends. 

“I guess it was when he tried threatening me by saying something along the lines of ‘my house, my rules’,” Derek answers, smirking. His hand squeezes Stiles’ shoulder. “Are we going?” 

Stiles splutters and nods, saluting his friends like an idiot before all but shoving Derek toward the exit. 

Once outside, he turns to him. “What are you talking about, ‘my house, my rules’?” His skin feels hot and his heart won’t slow down. 

“Yeah, it actually started with ‘if I’m harboring your fugitive ass’ and ended with ‘buddy’, if I remember right, but I couldn’t have them afraid to let you leave with me.” Derek winks over his shoulder and keeps walking, so Stiles just shakes his head and jogs to keep up with him. 

“This isn’t real, it can’t be real,” Stiles says, groaning when Derek pulls keys from his pocket and unlocks his Camaro - and Stiles knows it’s the same one because it still has a scratch in the hood from Chris Argent. 

 

“You coming?” Derek asks, smirking over his shoulder from where he’s opening the passenger door. “I’d like to follow the moles down your throat.” 

Shit, yeah. “With your teeth?” Stiles says, wondering if Derek even remembers the threat. 

His sly grin says yes. “With my teeth,” Derek confirms with a wink. 

 

Stiles may not survive the night, but at least he’ll go down in history with his friends. 

Worth it.


End file.
